In the road
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: Spoilers 4.02 // Ruby espera en el auto a Sam, y mientras tanto sueña....


**Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Surgida de mi mente, esta historia muestra una perspectiva de Ruby… claro, cuando la empezaba a querer y a ganarse algo de mi respeto.  
Espero que les guste

In the road

By Duthobloocha

El ruido constante de sus dedos, un sonido casi melódico que producía al golpear el volante con tal ritmo que incluso una vaga canción se podía escuchar. Eso era lo único que podía hacer, después de todo, hacia más de una hora que la radio le había aburrido, hacia mas de dos horas que se encontraba estacionada, esperando... la frustración que sentía en ese momento, el mirar de reojo por el retrovisor en espera de que la puerta del hotel se abriera, y el finalmente saliera: La desesperación por que el momento no llegaba.

Lo había citado hacía un largo rato ya. Fue un simple mensaje de texto que el de inmediato respondió diciéndole: "En cuanto se duerme, iré"

_En cuanto se duerme, iré_

Casi una sonrisa se pudo dibujar en su rostro al recordarlo

Un secreto que ambos tenían que guardar. La noche como mudo testigo de una relación que hacia un par de meses a nadie molestaba. Una locura realmente.

Se sentía como si fueran dos amantes, dos adolescentes los cuales tenían que refugiarse en la oscuridad para poder verse. Ocultarse de los mayores por que a nadie le podían gritar lo que sentían, lo que vivían, incluso el tipo de relación que llevaban.

Y ella se maldijo mentalmente

Por eso odiaba esos momentos de soledad, esos momentos con ella misma… esos tiempos donde podía pensar, y pensar en el.

Su mirada de nueva cuenta se poso en el retrovisor

Y lo vio. O al menos eso pensó

Esa sonrisa de medio lado que adoraba, esa mirada clara que le daba tranquilidad, ese… el

-Ruby-. La llamo por su nombre

Vibro

Su nombre proveniente de esos labios. De ese adorable acento sureño

El estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando la puerta del copiloto de su auto fue abierta con sumo cuidado, y el se adentraba sigilosamente

-¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó, -¿Te hice esperar mucho?-.

Ella no respondió

-¿Estas bien?-. Medió sonrió al tiempo que tomaba su cara y la obligaba a mirarlo

-¿Yo?-. Le salió la voz hecha un hilo, -Es decir… claro Sam-. Se aparto de el

Una sonrisa se escapo de su rostro

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos? ¿Encontraste a _Lilith_?-.

_Lilith_

Todo se reducía a eso

-Tengo unos indicios-. Asintió con la cabeza, -Un par de demonios que están mas al norte. Creo que ellos nos pueden proporcionar la información que necesitamos-.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo Sam antes de posar su mirada al frente, -Vamos por ellos-.

Un gran suspiro escapo de su garganta.

Esa era la única información de la cual disponía, y lo único que el buscaba cuando estaba con ella. Era lo frustrante, ya que a pesar de todo, siempre la situación se reducía a lo mismo… _Lilith_

Sus hombros encogidos cuando presiono con fuerza el acelerador, y su vehículo comenzó a avanzar con más agresividad de lo normal

-Wow Ruby, ¿Estas bien?-. Se sostuvo Sam incluso del techo, -¿Seguro que no hay nada que quieras decirme?-.

-No-. Musito ella con fuerza

Probablemente eso le preocupo. Sabía que ella nunca tendía a reaccionar de esa forma, al menos no con el.

-Muy bien. Detén el vehículo-. Prácticamente le ordeno

-No podemos-. Acelero aun más, -Tenemos que encontrar a los demonios antes de que se vayan-. Explico al tiempo que tomaba una curva demasiado cerrada, -Y como no sabemos cuando será…-.

La vista del muchacho se volvió a posar en el oscuro horizonte

-Entonces detente-. Repitió con suavidad

-¿Qué?-. Se sorprendió la chica, mirándolo de reojo, antes de meter un cambio a la velocidad

-Simple. Si no te detienes, saltaré por la puerta-.

-No seas estúpido, si haces eso te mataras-. Siguió tomando el volante con firmeza

-Tú decide-. Estiro su mano para abrir la manija

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-. Comenzó la velocidad a reducir, -Tu ganas-.

El vehículo finalmente se detuvo hasta estacionarse en un pequeño vado poco iluminado. La joven apago el motor, se quito el cinturón y cruzo los brazos

-Escucho-.

-Ruby…-. Susurró, -¿Vas a decirme que te molesta o lo voy a tener que adivinar?-.

-No se de que hablas-.

-Por favor-. Tomo su barbilla, y de nueva cuenta la obligo a mirarlo, -Te conozco-.

La seguridad en su rostro, y la forma en que la miraba

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de desprenderse de la sutil caricia

-Tenemos, tenemos que ir por ellos-. Volvió a tomar el volante con fuerza

-Espera-. Recupero su rostro, solo que ahora tomándolo con ambas manos, -¿Por qué la prisa?-.

El estaba sonriendo

El realmente la estaba mirando, y estaba sonriendo

¡¡Le estaba sonriendo!!

-¿Sam? ¿Estas bien?-. Le tembló la voz

Su mirada brillaba, ella lo podía jurar. Quizás eso la puso mas nerviosa, eso o el hecho de que el hubiera tomado su barbilla y la hubiera obligado a besarle

El roce suave de sus labios, y el contacto de sus alientos.

Sus respiraciones erráticas y nerviosas

Tan rápido comenzó, y de igual manera término

Lentamente los ojos de Sam se empezaron a abrir

-Eso….-. Comenzó Ruby a hacer lo mismo, -¿Qué significa eso?-.

-Que, no lo se-. Encogió los hombros, -He estado pensando mucho… en ti, en mí, en los dos-.

-¿Los dos?-.

El comenzó a pasear su mano por la mejilla de la chica

-En que tienes razón-. Enrosco un cabello en su pelo, -Lilith puede esperar, los demonios que buscamos pueden esperar-.

-Aja-. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad

Por Dios (Si es que un demonio podía decir eso) pero prácticamente se estaba hiperventilando

-¿Ruby?-. La llamo con voz suave

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Cariño, abre los ojos…-. Pidió con delicadeza, -Mírame, por favor-.

Sus pestañas lentamente se le despegaron de sus ojos, solo para descubrir que Sam seguía mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

El no espero mas, simplemente tomo la cabeza de la chica, y llevo su cara a sus labios

Un beso lánguido y largo.

Su respiración permitió que sus bocas se abrieran, que sus lenguas se encontraran, y que su saliva se mezclara. Labios rasposos pero delicados, en contraste con su pequeña boca, y sin embargo embonaban tan bien…

-Sam-. Se separo finalmente para poder respirar

-¿Si?-. Pego su frente a la de ella, y le sonrió

-Yo…-. Ella mordió su labio inferior, -¿Qué demonios te pasa?-.

-¿Qué que me pasa?-. Le desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, -Que como te lo dije-.

Y sin mas, la tomo de la cintura, la levanto y obligo a que ella se acomodara sobre sus piernas

Su mirada nerviosa se paseo por eso rostro masculino, el cual le sonreía como una clara invitación

-¿Qué me dijiste?-.

-Que Lilith puede esperar-. La volvió a besar con más pasión

Con más fuerza. Con más agresividad

Tenía mucho tiempo de no haber estado con ella, y esa noche la necesitaba

Más de lo que pensaba, mas de lo que esperaba

Esos días sin su hermano habían sido la muerte propia, y sin la ayuda de esa demonio, probablemente hubiera terminado… peor de lo que estaba ahora

-Te necesito-. Le susurró antes de morder sus labios

-Lo se…-. Siguió besando ella, -…yo también-.

Pronto los besos ya no fueron necesarios para expresar el sentimiento.

Necesitaban algo más, por lo que muy pronto la ropa les empezó a estorbar…

Un tirón rápido para romper la blusa verde, otro más para desabotonar esa camisa gris

Manos y labios los cuales hambrientos se buscaban….

…_y encontraban…_

Sexo salvaje, sexo dentro de un auto

Intentaban manipular lo más que podían. Lo más que el estrecho sitio les permitía

Y sin embargo, Sam era hábil.

Fue muy fácil para el con una mano jugar con los pechos de la joven, y con la otra comenzar a buscar la entrepierna de la chica, y descubrir con sorpresa que estaba húmeda

-¿Ruby?-. Le llamo con una sonrisa

-Mmm-. Musito ella como respuesta.

Ese gemido se escuchaba tan bien.

Era la confirmación para seguir estimulándola, seguir probándola, acariciándola, besándola

La respiración de Ruby se puso a mil. Ella comenzó a moverse con rapidez, y el divertido siguió jugando con su mano

-¿Te gusta?-. Le pregunto con inocencia

-Me encanta-. Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados

El movió un poco más, y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, la aparto. La joven comprendió lo que seguía, por lo que se separo lo suficiente para poder bajar sus pantalones, y aunque Sam intento ayudarla, el lugar no parecía cooperar mucho

-¡Auch!-. Se quejo la joven demonio al golpearse en el techo

-Lo siento-. No pudo Sam evitar sonreír, -Deja te ayudo... espera-.

Los quejidos de parte del chico, y Ruby tuvo que mirarlos

-¿La palanca de cambios?-. Le cuestiono

-Prefiero no hablar-.

Ella negó con la cabeza, antes de separarse de el

-Quizás debamos de llegar a un hotel-. Mordió su labio y lo miro divertida

-De ninguna manera-. La tomo de la cintura y la cargo

Acto seguido bajo del auto

-Te quiero, y te necesito ahora-. Abrió la puerta trasera y dejo caer el cuerpo de la joven en el asiento

Ruby no tuvo tiempo de pensar

Las ávidas manos de Sam le apartaron la ropa con tal rapidez, que ella se sorprendió

De igual manera el chico se quito el cinturón, bajo su bragueta y libero su ya erecto miembro

Ella divertida lo recibió literalmente con las piernas abiertas, y lentamente el se fue calando en ella

-Oh baby-. Musitó

Ella estiro sus manos y atrapo su nuca. Se la araño al tiempo que las contracciones de su cuerpo empezaban a oprimir a Sam

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y las paredes de los vidrios comenzando a empañarse

Una mano de la chica sobre la ventana, mientras se movía con rapidez

Las expresiones de Sam… realmente estaba disfrutando esto

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, al tiempo que las estocadas se hacían más profundas… casi, terminando, casi

…

-¿Ruby?-.

La castaña reacciono de sobresalto, y asustada miro alrededor

-¿Te quedaste dormida?-.

-¿Eh?-. Miro hacia ambos lados, -Es decir… ¿mande?-.

-Lo siento, tuve que esperar a que Dean se durmiera-. Abrió la puerta del auto de copiloto y entro

Ella lo miro fijamente, tratando de volver a la realidad

-¿Lista para matar a Lilith?-. Le pregunto al tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón

Lilith… a eso se resumía todo

_De nuevo_

-Eso creo-. Respondió ella encogiendo los hombros

La demonio simplemente acelero y el auto emprendió la marcha

Por que así era, por que siempre el final así era

Y Sam nunca la querría como ella lo querría a el

¿Fin?

Abril – 2009


End file.
